


Riddle Me This

by tridecaphilia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Games, Gen, Riddles, basically the scene in the hobbit done between stiles and the nogitsune, i had this idea and i ran with it, it amused me and i hope it amuses you too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1293514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tridecaphilia/pseuds/tridecaphilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles challenges the nogitsune to a game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riddle Me This

**Author's Note:**

> Riddles used in this fic are taken from rinkworks.com and riddles.com.

_“You like riddles, right?”_

Void smiled, looking inward to where the Stilinski boy paced the confines of his mind. Even in his own psyche the boy couldn’t stop fidgeting. “Of course,” he said.

_“Right, so how about a game? Riddles. Whoever misses one first, loses.”_

Void wanted to laugh and pinch the boy’s cheeks. He thought he was so clever, this one. “Let me guess, if you win I leave and leave your friends alone.”

_“Well, yeah.”_

“Then there’s the problem.” Void looked in the window, catching his reflection in the glass. “You have nothing to give me when I win.”

 _“Sure there is.”_ The boy was quiet a moment; he seemed to be steeling himself to say it. _“I’m still fighting you. Still making things harder for you, even a little. There’s about to be a whole pack on us and you’re going to need everything. I can stop fighting you. I can help you, or just let you do what you want.”_

Void did laugh, then. The boy was brave, Void would give him that. “I have a better idea. If I win, I take your fragile little psyche and shred it. There will be nothing left for your friends to save.”

Silence inside the headspace. Void smiled.

Then, _“Okay.”_

Void’s smile only widened at that. “My turn first. What can run but never walks, has a mouth but never talks, has a head but never weeps, has a bed but never sleeps?”

_“A river.”_

Well, that was an easy one. It would get harder.

_“My turn. I have holes in my top and bottom, my left and right, and in the middle. But still I hold water. What am I?”_

Easy as well. “A sponge. What the rich man needs, what the blind see, and what the dead eat.”

That took longer. After a few moments, though, Stiles said, _“Nothing. What goes around the world but stays in a corner?”_

Void narrowed his eyes. “A stamp. You throw away the outside and cook the inside; then you eat the outside and throw away the inside. What is it?”

Stiles fell to muttering in the back of his mind, desperately trying to figure it out.

Void smiled. “You throw away the outside and cook the inside,” he began again.

_“I heard you the first time, just let me think!”_

Ah, the irony. Thought was about the only thing Void _did_ allow the boy.

 _“Corn!”_ Stiles said after several minutes. _“What can you catch but not throw?”_

“A cold. The man who invented it doesn’t want it. The man who bought it doesn’t need it. The man who needs it doesn’t know it. What is it?”

Stiles didn’t need as much thought for this one. It seemed he was good at this breed of riddle. Void would have to lay off them. _“A coffin.”_ He was silent a moment before posing his next riddle. _“A woman was disgusted to find a fly in her tea. She told the waiter to bring her a fresh cup. When he did, she said it was the same tea. How did she know?”_

“Sugar,” Void said. “No sooner spoken than broken. What is it?”

_“Silence.”_

And so there was, for so long that Void thought the boy had given up, or had faded into nothing without his help. But then there came a very faint whisper.

_“What’s my name?”_

Void narrowed his eyes. “That isn’t a riddle, Stiles.”

_“Well, excuse me, I’d forgotten the very detailed rules we laid out before starting this game. Oh wait, there weren’t any. You can call it off now, if you want. Leave and never come back. But I’m not taking back my question.”_

Void watched the reflection in the window, and the shadow stretched on the wall behind him. He smiled. Then he started to laugh.

“It’s a good question,” he said. “I’ve seen your name, but I can’t say it. Well done, Stiles.”

He left. After all, he might be a fox, but a game was a game.


End file.
